


Good Boy

by WarlockWriter



Series: Conspiracy Verse [5]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, Lex might have been exaggerating for effect, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, but not TOO drunk, everyone consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Lex wants to try something new in bed. Griff is willing. (Because Griff is pretty much always willing.)A birthday gift for GabrielLives who wanted Lex/Griff with pink handcuffs. Hope you like it, angel!Beta'd by the awesomeScrollingKingfisherI swear everyone is insatiable for these two. This is the third PWP prompt I've gotten for them, and I still have one more to fill!Fills the "Praise Kink" square for the Non-Gabe Rich Bingo





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



> Technically, this follows Lextuplets, the next major story in this Verse, which starts immediately after Aftermath. But Lextuplets (yes, that is the title) isn't finished, so I'll rearrange the order after I publish it. This is basically a stand-alone, though and there are no spoilers for Lextuplets.

 

Griff watched Lex drink. He never drank much himself. It messed with the anti-anxiety meds he was on. But he didn’t mind that Lex drank. Quite the opposite. His partner was a fun drunk.

They were at a local bar, just a few minutes’ walk from their apartment. It was the end of happy hour, and the place was about half-full. Not bad for a Tuesday night. Griff had snagged their usual high-top table near the front window, set off just enough from the other tables that they had a tiny bit of privacy.

Which was good. Lex had just downed his third shot, and a moment later, Griff felt a foot inch its way to his crotch. He suppressed a gasp when it made it to its target. Lex was quite skilled with his foot. Reason number one he liked slightly drunk Lex. He got really handsy. Or footsy in this case.

Lex reached across the table and twined their fingers together. “Love you, Griff,” he said, his voice steady.

Griff smiled back at him. “Love you too, Lex.”

Reason number two. No inhibitions. While Lex was tactile and didn’t hesitate to touch Griff in public, he usually reserved declarations of love for when they were alone. And Griff loved hearing him say it. For someone who’d thought he was definitely straight and probably never going to find the right woman, he’d been surprised at how thoroughly he’d fallen for Lex. The weird connection they had was only part of it. He knew he’d have loved Lex even without it. So maybe he wasn’t bisexual? Maybe he was just Lexsexual?

“You ready to go, Lex?” Three or four shots was his usual limit.

“One more.” He waved for the waitress who brought him one more, which he downed.

When the waitress was out of earshot, Lex leaned forward, swaying only slightly. “Now let’s go. Because I really, really want you inside me.”

Reason number three. Lex got really, really horny when he was buzzed.

Lex put down a wad of cash without bothering to count it. He tended to be careless like that. After they’d been together for a couple of months, Lex had revealed he was quite well off. Something about selling a dot.com just before starting with the CIA. He lived well under his means, with a modest apartment and lifestyle. His two luxuries were his motorcycle, a Suzuki Bandit, and his tendency to throw cash at wait staff without counting. Griff eyed it quickly, noting it more than covered Lex’s four shots and his own iced tea.

As Griff got up, he steadied his partner who almost came down off the stool badly. Lex put his arm around Griff’s waist and held him close as they left the bar. He leaned his head on Griff’s shoulder, which, considering they were the same height, shouldn’t have worked as well as it did. But somehow, he managed.

Griff put his own arm around Lex, and they left the bar, walking locked together in the cool evening air. D.C. was having an unseasonably cool and long spring, and they had been enjoying it as much as they could, knowing the more normal hot and humid weather was just around the corner.

Two blocks from home, Lex tugged him to a stop and leaned against a building, a small dry cleaners that had been closed for a couple of hours. He grabbed Griff’s tie and dragged him close for a kiss. Griff hesitated for a moment, glancing around. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, and he leaned in to Lex and kissed him back, enjoying the whiskey taste in his mouth.

Again, although they were exactly the same height, Lex enjoyed being in a position where Griff could use his weight to make him feel taller than his lover. Griff rather liked it and was happy to go along with it.

A hand snaked between them and gripped him through his dress slacks—they’d come to the bar straight from work, just dropping off Lex’s motorcycle and walking—and hadn’t bothered to change clothes.

“Shit! Lex. We’re in public.”

“You’re covering us.”

“Not that well.” He couldn’t quite stifle the groan as Lex did that _thing_ he did with his fingers that pretty much always made Griff get hard immediately.

“You love it,” Lex’s voice was hot in his ear.

“Yeah. I do. All right. But at home, please?”

Lex moved his hand, after one more squeeze. “Spoil sport.”

“I need to be able to _walk.”_

Lex pressed against him, making it clear he was in basically the same state. “Won’t be a problem for me.”

Griff snorted, pulled back and adjusted himself in his pants. Taking Lex’s hand, they walked the rest of the way to their apartment. He had to swat Lex’s other hand away twice as it seemed to have a magnetic attraction to his crotch.

Lex grinned most of the way home. Griff couldn’t help himself and smiled back at him.

Finally, they made it home. Griff took out his key and opened the door, knowing from experience that Lex would never be able to get his into the keyhole. Griff had teased him about “not being to get it in while drunk” before. Lex had shut him up with a kiss and proved he could guide Griff in just fine, buzzed or not.

Once inside, Lex put his back to the wall and pulled Griff against him again, kissing him, hard. Griff kissed back, thoroughly enjoying it. He was well used to the scrape of stubble and its contrast to the warm slide of Lex’s tongue. Lex reached between them again, unbuttoning and unzipping Griff and drawing out his cock which had softened during the walk but jumped back to attention almost immediately.

“Fuck, Lex. Want to get to the bed first?” They hadn’t always made it there during similar evenings.

Lex pulled back after one last nibble on Griff’s lower lip. “I want to try something.”

Griff raised an eyebrow. So far everything Lex had wanted to try had been fun. “All right.”

Lex led him by the hand to the bedroom. Griff counted him lucky he hadn’t led him by something else. Lex had done that once too.

Once in the bedroom, Lex let go and fumbled in one of his drawers. The one he’d asked Griff one day not to open. He’d been curious, of course, but had honored the request. Lex made a satisfied noise and stood up with…something…in his hand.

“What the heck are those, Lex?”

“Handcuffs.”

Griff shook his head. “Yeah. I can see that. But why are they pink? And sparkling?”

Lex shrugged. “An old girlfriend bought them for me. They’re actually pretty comfy.”

A small chill went through him. “Uh, Lex. Not that I don’t trust you. But I don’t think I can do that. The idea of being…restrained is not going over well. I’m sorry.”

Lex dropped the handcuffs on the bed and took a couple of quick steps over to him, enfolding him in a firm hug. He wasn’t acting even slightly drunk now. “No, Griff. It’s okay. I wasn’t thinking about cuffing you. I wanted you to cuff _me._ ”

Oh. Griff decided that wasn’t so bad. Might even be fun. Maybe?

“You’ve never done bondage play before?” Lex asked, still holding him tightly.

“No. But I think I’m willing.”

Lex pulled back just enough to give him a gentle kiss. “Good. Because I rather enjoy it.” Then he stood back. “I’m drunk. Can’t undress myself. Need you to do it for me.”

Griff laughed, knowing it for the lie it was. But he was willing. Lex had loosened his tie on the walk to the bar, and it was easy to pull it off of him. Then to the buttons, which he undid slowly, pausing after three to admire the chest he was unwrapping.

“Admire later. Undress now,” Lex said, but he was smiling.

“Can’t help that I like looking, can I?” He undid the rest of the buttons and pushed the shirt off Lex’s shoulder, kissing and gently nipping at his collar bones as he did so. Lex shuddered and gave a little moan.

Shirt discarded, Griff moved to his belt, which he unbuckled and quickly removed, dropping it on top of the discarded shirt. Now his favorite part. He unbuttoned Lex’s slacks and slid a hand inside. “Ah. I thought you’d skipped the underwear today.”

“I _may_ have been planning this all day.”

“I can see that. And I _may_ have noticed that earlier today too.” Neither of them really should go commando, but Lex enjoyed it occasionally. And Griff enjoyed it when he did. He’d caught women’s (and men’s) eyes travelling downward, and he relished the fact that he had it all to himself. They could look, but they’d never get to touch.

Unlike himself. He reached in and pulled Lex out. He was nearly hard and lay heavy in his hand. Griff dropped to his knees, pulled down Lex’s slacks and took him in his mouth.

“Fuck, Griff. So good. I need a wall at my back before my knees go too weak to hold me up.”

Griff pulled off just long enough to say, “I thought fucking was exactly what you wanted.”

“Yeah. But don’t stop that.” He pushed Griff’s head back to his cock.

Griff backed them up against the bed, and Lex sat down, knees spread to give easy access. Griff licked and sucked until Lex was making shallow thrusts into his mouth and little “uh” noises were coming steadily.

“Cuffs?” Lex said with a little whine.

Griff pulled off again. “Right.” He quickly stripped off socks—Lex had removed his shoes on the way to the bedroom—and his lover was naked.

For the first time, and to his abashed amazement, he realized Lex had a four-poster bed.

Lex could occasionally catch thoughts through their connection, and apparently this was one of those times. “Really? You hadn’t noticed until now?”

“No.”

Lex laughed. “I bought it specially for this.”

“And _now_ you tell me?” They’d been together for several months now.

Lex shrugged. “Wasn’t the right time somehow.”

Griff shook his head but motioned Lex up on the bed. He carefully cuffed a hand to each post.

“My safe word is Linux.”

Griff rolled his eyes. Because of course it was. “So. Uh. How do you want this? I mean, I guess I kind of know the theory. But I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Lex’s amber eyes sparkled. Griff was surprised at how comfortable he was, lying naked, exposed and handcuffed. “You mean I get to corrupt you?”

Griff snorted and quickly undressed. Lex’s gaze travelled, hot and eager, over his body. It still surprised him how much they each enjoyed looking at each other. It was different to look at Lex instead of at himself in the mirror. Which should be weird but wasn’t.

“Well,” Lex said, as Griff slid his dress slacks down and stepped out of them. “There is something I really like.” His gaze was suddenly shy.

Griff crawled up the bed to kiss him. “Whatever you want, Lex.”

“Do you know what ‘praise kink’ is?”

Griff sat back, considering. He didn’t exactly know, but he thought he might be able to figure it out from the name. “I think so.” He smiled. “You like that, huh?”

Red rose in Lex’s cheeks. One minute he was talking about corrupting and the next he was embarrassed. “Yes?”

Griff thought through his approach for a moment. “Can you be a very good boy for me, Lex?”

His lover’s amber eyes widened. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes…sir?”

Griff smiled and got on his hands and knees over Lex, leaning to kiss him but not allowing any other contact between them. “Very good, Lex. I want you to stay very still. No moving unless I tell you to. Can you do that for me?”

Lex licked his lips. Griff decided not to count that as moving. “Yes, sir. I can.”

Griff sat back, noting that Lex was very hard, his cock twitching against his stomach. Apparently, he really did like this. Griff ran his fingers down Lex’s chest, using fingernails with a light pressure. Lex started to squirm. Then stopped.

“Very good, Lex.” He ran his fingers lower, circling all around Lex’s cock without touching it.

His lover gave a little whine and closed his eyes, grimacing in pleasure/pain.

Griff used his hands all over Lex, keeping up a constant murmur of praise. He found himself enjoying this. And from Lex’s near constant groans and other little sounds, he was too.

When he’d judged that he’d inflicted enough torture with his fingers, he said, “You’re doing very well, Lex. I want to reward you.”

Lex’s eyes flew open, and his cock twitched again. “Thank you, sir.”

“Would you like be as you are now, or do you want me to unfasten and turn you over while I fuck you?”

Lex’s eyes dilated. “Turn me over, please, sir.”

Griff smiled. “Very good. But no coming until I say you can. Can you do that for me, Lex?”

“Yes, sir.” The words were barely breathed out.

Griff unfastened Lex and rolled him over, still enforcing the “no moving” rule. Lex was limp and pliant in his arms, although his skin jumped where Griff touched him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his lover this turned on. And he was enjoying it.

He refastened Lex, positioned a pillow under his hips and got off the bed in search of the lube. Lex whimpered a bit. “I’m coming back, babe. Just need to prep you properly. You’ve been so good for me, and I want to do you right.”

Lex started to squirm at his words, and Griff gave him a firm but still gentle swat on his ass. He was honestly surprised at the cry that pulled from Lex. It was definitely not a cry of pain, though. So, his lover liked to be spanked too?

“You like that, Lex? You like your ass smacked?”

“Yes, sir. I do.” His voice was completely wrecked.

Griff filed that away for later. He found the lube and quickly but thoroughly prepped Lex, who was apparently not able to remain silent, letting out little mewling sounds but managing to remain still. Griff made certain to press his hips into the pillow as he worked, letting him have some pressure on his cock while not violating the “no moving” rule.

“Doing so well, baby. Just a little longer. I’ve got two fingers in you. Can you relax a bit and let me get one more in?”

“I’ll try, sir.”

“You can do it, Lex. I know you can.”

He felt Lex relax, and he was able to slip in one more finger. He caressed Lex’s prostate, and his lover jumped, obviously involuntarily.

“I’m sorry, sir. I tried.”

Griff ran a soothing hand down his back. “I know you did. You really are doing well. Just a little longer. Once I start to enter you, I’ll rescind the no moving rule. Can you hold on a bit longer?”

“I think so.”

“Think so?”

“I can, sir.”

“Good boy.”

A little ripple of motion went through Lex at the words, but Griff allowed it. He had no idea if he was doing this “right,” but he was surprised at how much he was enjoying it. He’d heard about kinks, but he’d never tried any. This one was mild but also fun.

He removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. “All right, Lex. I’m going to enter you now. You may move, but you still may not come until I tell you. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Griff had no idea if Lex actually could hold back his orgasm. They’d never tried that before. On the other hand, this was supposed to be for fun, so it wasn’t like it mattered.

He adjusted the pillow under Lex’s hips to get him at the right angle, and then he slowly entered his lover. Lex was rolling his hips against the pillow and pressing back. Griff ran another hand down his back. “Easy there, babe. I haven’t said you can come yet.”

He pushed until he was all the way in. As always, he loved the feeling of Lex around him. He was so tight and hot and felt so damn good. He established a slow but steady rhythm, knowing that usually made Lex last longer, even when he angled right to brush his prostate with nearly every stroke.

Lex was whimpering, rolling his hips and straining against the cuffs with every thrust.

“You okay, babe. Doing so well. Can you hold out for me a little longer?”

Inarticulate sounds, but Griff thought they were an affirmative. “Good boy.”

He moved faster, wanting to try to time it so they came together.

“Can’t. Hold. Out. Much. Longer.” A pause. “Sir.”

Griff sped up a bit more. “Okay, Lex. Come for me.”

Lex bucked under him, and Griff felt him tighten around his cock, which was enough to send him over the edge too. “So good, babe,” he managed to get out as he came. Lex shuddered again, not exactly another orgasm but obviously coming down slowly from the high.

Griff lay on his back for a moment, breathing hard, enjoying the warmth of Lex under him. Then he remembered that he needed to release Lex. “Ready for the cuffs to come off, babe?”

“Yes, sir.”

Griff kissed his back. “I’m just Griff now, Lex.” Reaching up, he undid the handcuffs and allowed Lex to roll over. He pushed the sticky pillow off the bed and gathered Lex to his chest, petting his hair.

“You really seemed to like that. I had no idea.”

Lex made a vague “mmph” noise into his chest.

“Did I do okay? Like I said, I’ve never done that before.”

Lex snuggled closer. “You were perfect. Thank you. I’ve been wanting that for a while but wasn’t sure I should ask.” He shifted a bit. “That’s why I got a little drunk. Liquid courage.”

Griff kissed the top of his head. “You don’t have to be shy. I’m willing to try almost anything, if you want to.”

“Anything?” Lex’s tone was sleepy but impish.

“Within reason,” Griff said firmly. “Preferably without most bodily substances. Other than the obvious one.”

A soft chuckle rumbled again him. “I’m not into those kinks. Mostly just the milder ones. Like…well, the ones we did today. Praise, cuffs and…” He sat up a bit to look at Griff. “How’d you know to go with orgasm denial?”

Griff shrugged. “I don’t know. It just seemed to fit.”

Lex snuggled back down. “Thought you were gonna kill me with that one. I’ve never been good at it.”

Griff petted his hair again, brushing back the little lock on his forehead that was always out of place. “You did fine, babe.”

Lex gave a little shudder. “Ugh. Part of me wants to go for another round now. But most of me just wants to sleep.”

Griff laughed softly. “Sleep. There’s always tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Lex said sleepily before his breathing deepened into slumber.

Griff held him for a bit, just enjoying being close, before drifting off himself.


End file.
